


The Bad Wolf Returns

by jillvalentine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor is shot by Daleks, he's saved by an entity that he thought died a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Wolf Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my headcanon that 9 didn't reabsorb the whole vortex.

_"Come here." he said. "I think you need a Doctor." And he kissed her. She let go, and the burning stopped._

_"It's gone." he tells himself. There's nothing of the Time Vortex left in her. She's safe._

Everything in the parallel universe is like home. Everything down to the Daleks.

Rose and her Doctor are fending off a swarm of them, - they've invaded the Not-So-Lost Moon of Poosh, and they're almost gone.

The Doctor, in his usual fashion, steps up, and tries to be the bigger person, offering to let the Cult of Skaro leave the moon, in exchange for a planet they won't have to destroy.

They think everything is going to be okay, as Dalek Sec gathers up the other three members, and they silently converse.

"We have made our decision, Doctor," Dalek Thay drones out.

"Really shouldn't be a difficult one." the Doctor mumbles, ruffling his hair anxiously.

As the Dalek cult arrange themselves for the announcement, Rose and the Doctor realize something here is wrong, a horribly familiar shriek pierces the air.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor gasps, and he falls to the ground clutching his chest.

The Dalek has shot him through the heart.

Rose screams, and the Daleks look at her.

"He was trying to help you!" she manages to say, as the room begins to spin, and blur through her tears. "You didn't have to go an' shoot him!"

When suddenly, a glow begins to fill the room, and Rose feels a burning in her head.

She's been here before. She knows what to do. The burning takes over, and Rose Tyler is a being pushed to the back of her mind.

"You have taken what I loved. I am the Bad Wolf, and you will be reduced to dust."

They scream "Exterminate," and they fire, but it appears only to make her stronger.

The last four Daleks crumble at the turn of her hand. Nothing is left of them now.

She turns back towards the Doctor, and takes his hand.

She concentrates, because she wants to do this right. Rose knows what she did to Jack, and she won't let it happen again.

"I bring life."

The Doctor wakes up with a start, and he thinks she looked back into the Vortex.

"Rose, let go. I can't save you this time!"

She smiled slightly, and the glow begins to dissipate. The Bad Wolf is sent back into hiding.

"I didn't open the Tardis, silly." she says, offering her hand to help him up.

"Then what?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't.. I don't know. It just sort of.. happened." She hugs him tightly, and smiles. "I thought you were gone forever."

He tilts his head down and kisses her.

"Come on, then. Let's get ourselves home. Busy day, it's been."

He grabs her hand, and they run back to the Tardis together, leaving behind nothing but Dalek dust.

_When the Tardis looked into her, it saw her future, and it sought to keep her safe. The Bad Wolf would live on. Waiting, and coming to life, only when she needed it to._


End file.
